Große Erwartungen
by Anke
Summary: Kathryn und Chakotay sind endlich ein Paar, das ändert natürlich einiges – spätestens nach einer gewissen Entdeckung... In gewisser Weise Fortsetzung – oder Vorgeschichte? – zu "Ich bin eine temporale Paradoxie", kann aber auch unabhängig gelesen werde
1. Chapter 1

Große Erwartungen

Summery: Kathryn und Chakotay sind endlich ein Paar, das ändert natürlich einiges – spätestens nach einer gewissen Entdeckung... Fortsetzung – oder Vorgeschichte? – zu „Ich bin eine temporale Paradoxie", kann aber auch unabhängig gelesen werden.

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Fernseh-Serie Star Trek und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir, sondern Paramount.

AN: Diese Gesichte spielt in einer fiktiven 8. Staffel, die Ereignisse in „Endgame" haben nie stattgefunden, auch Neelix ist noch an Bord.

* * *

><p>=\= Kapitel 1 =/\=

Chakotay hielt sich eigentlich nicht für besonders abergläubisch, aber mittlerweile war er fest davon überzeugt, dass es sich bei der Sichtung dieses ominösen Shuttles vor zweieinhalb Monaten im Bellis-Nebel um ein gutes Omen gehandelt haben musste. Seitdem war einfach alles rund gelaufen. Das Volk der Klemati hatte sie nicht nur äußerst freundlich begrüßt, sondern sich auch als Vorposten einer interstellaren Allianz erwiesen, die sich Union freier Planeten nannte. Chakotay verglich diese Union manchmal mit der Europäischen Union des ausgehenden 20. Jahrhunderts. Jeder dieser Planten verfügten über eine souveräne Regierung, doch hatten sie eine gemeinsame Wirtschafts- und Verteidigungspolitik.

Alles in allem war das Durchreisen dieses Gebiets äußerst angenehm. Nicht nur, dass die Mitglieder der Union sehr an kulturellem und technologischem Austausch interessiert waren, die einzelnen Planeten überboten sich geradezu an Gastfreundschaft für das fremde Schiff.

Wie hatte der Captain es formuliert: „Konkurrenz belebt das Geschäft" und Tom Paris hatte frech ergänzt „Und wir sind die lachenden Dritten".

Aber nicht nur in dieser Hinsicht war die Voyager momentan vom Glück verfolgt. Die kleine Miral Paris entwickelte sich prächtig. Die neue Beziehung von Seven of Nine und Harry Kim hatte zwar ihre Hochs und Tiefs, entwickelte sich aber alles in allem genauso gut. Und das Beste daran: Beides zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Crew – und insbesondere von Tom Paris – in einem solchem Maß auf sich, dass offensichtlich niemand bemerkte, was sich zwischen ihren kommandierenden Offizieren abspielte. Denn das war das allerbeste: Seit knapp zweieinhalb Monaten waren Kathryn und er endlich ein Paar. Beiden war klar, dass sie diesen Umstand nicht auf ewig würden geheim halten können, doch momentan war diese Beziehung ein Schatz, zu kostbar um ihn mit irgendwem zu teilen.

Chakotay hätte die Welt umarmen können – wenn die sich nicht dummerweise im Alpha-Quadranten befunden hätte.

=/\=

Der Doktor störte dieses Hochgefühl, als er Chakotay zu sich in die Krankenstation bestellte. Was der Arzt wohl vom ihm wollte? Wenn er es richtig verstanden hatte, ging es um Crew-Belange. Chakotay war ein wenig besorgt – war ein Besatzungsmitglied ernsthaft erkrankt? Vielleicht sogar eine Infektion oder Vergiftung auf einem der fremden Planeten? Wirklich schlimm konnte es nicht sein, sonst hätte der Doktor sich direkt an den Captain gewandt, aber ernst genug, um ihn als ersten Offizier zu benachrichtigen, musste es doch sein.

„Hier bin ich Doktor. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Chakotay sah sich auf der Krankenstation um. Kein Patient auf einem der Biobetten, das war schon einmal positiv.

„Erinnern Sie sich noch an ihren Besuch auf dem Planeten der Klemati?", fragte der Doktor.

Und wie sich Chakotay daran erinnerte, damals waren Kathryn und er noch nicht mal eine Woche zusammen gewesen. „Geht es um diese Vergiftung mit Teteris-Strahlung, denen das Landungsteam beim Besuch des Ranken-Heiligtums ausgesetzt war? Sie hatten doch gesagt, Teteris-Strahlung sei für den menschlichen Körper völlig ungefährlich."

In Chakotay krampfte sich alles zusammen, was wollte der Doktor ihm sagen? Es war eine große Ehre gewesen, dass die Klemati ihnen ihr größtes Heiligtum zeigen wollten und so waren alle Führungsoffiziere abgesehen von B'Elanna anwesend gewesen. Wenn diese Teteris-Strahlen-Vergiftung nun doch schwerwiegende Folgen für sie haben sollte, was würde dann aus der Voyager werden? Und vor allem: Was würde aus ihrem Captain werden?

„Die Teteris-Strahlung ist tatsächlich für den menschlichen Körper ungefährlich", beeilte sich der Doktor zu sagen. „Auch für den vulkanischen oder talaxianischen, keine Sorge Commander. Allerdings hat sie auch eine kleine – hmm – Nebenwirkung."

„Nebenwirkung?"

„Nun ja, scheinbar sorgt diese Strahlung dafür, dass sich die Standard-Föderations-Contraceptions-Inhibitoren deaktivieren."

„Sie meinen..."

„Keine Sorge, Commander. Außer Ihnen und dem Captain habe ich schon alle in Frage kommenden Crewmitglieder untersucht. Es ist nichts passiert. Entweder hatten die betreffenden Crewmitglieder einen Partner, der noch ausreichend geschützt war oder sie waren sexuell nicht aktiv. Wir werden noch etwas länger auf ein neues Voyager-Baby warten müssen."

Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, dachte Chakotay. Er wusste von einem Paar, bei dem vermutlich beide Partner ihren Schutz verloren hatten und das – nun ja – sehr aktiv gewesen war.

„Ich vermute, mein Inhibitor ist auch betroffen", sagte er laut.

„Davon gehe ich aus. Deshalb habe ich Sie einbestellt. Ich möchte Sie außerdem bitten, den Captain vorbei zu schicken. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Crew-Mitgliedern lässt sie sich nicht von mir einbestellen", klagte der Doktor an.

„Die Crew ist noch nicht von diesem Vorfall informiert?", erkundigte sich Chakotay.

„Ich hielt es für besser, erst Gewissheit zu haben, bevor ich irgendjemanden unnütz in Aufregung versetze", erklärte der Arzt.

Danke, das hast du bereits getan, dachte Chakotay. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass der Captain Sie so schnell wie möglich aufsucht."

=/\=

Auf dem Weg zur Brücke fuhren die Gedanken in Chakotays Kopf Karussell. Wie der Doktor vermutet hatte, war auch sein Inhibitor betroffen gewesen. Der Arzt hatte ihn zwar umgehend wieder aktiviert, aber zweieinhalb Monate... Mühsam bekämpfte er das Gefühl freudiger Erregung. Es war möglich, ein Kind. Das wäre mehr als er jemals zu hoffen gewagt hätte, viel mehr.

Aber was würde das für Kathryn bedeuten? Sie war der Captain eines Raumschiffs. Natürlich hatte es auch früher schwangere Captains gegeben, aber die waren in der Sicherheit des Alpha-Quadranten gewesen, während sie hier mitten im Delta-Qudranten steckten und nie wissen konnten, was der nächste Tag bringen würde. Und außerdem war der Vater, soweit er wusste, nie gleichzeitig auch der erste Offizier des betreffenden Captains gewesen – ganz sicher aber kein Mann, der immer noch offiziell als Krimineller gesucht wurde.

Und was war mit seiner eigenen Verantwortung? Als erster Offizier war er der Einzige an Bord, der das Recht und vor allem die Pflicht hatte, sich gegen den Captain zu stellen, wenn sie sich wieder einmal in eine Sache verrannte, die er nicht gutheißen konnte. Und er hatte diese Pflicht immer treu erfüllt – auch wenn sie im Falle der USS Equinox zu seiner vorübergehenden Suspendierung geführt hatte. Konnte er diese Pflicht weiter erfüllen, wenn Kathryn, er und ihr potentielles Baby eine Familie waren? Würde die Crew ihm dann noch in dem Maße vertrauen können, wie sie es bisher taten?

Aber vielleicht waren die ganzen Sorgen auch umsonst. Wie hoch wohl die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Empfängnis war? Er hatte den Doktor schlecht danach fragen können.

Und trotzdem, ein Kind, schon allein der Gedanke machte ihn unendlich glücklich.

=/\=

Kathryn musste sofort gespürt haben, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Noch bevor Chakotay seinen Sitz auf der Brücke erreicht hatte, war sie aufgestanden und hatte ihn durchdringend angesehen.

„In meinen Bereitschaftsraum, Commander", befahl sie knapp.

Sobald sich die Türen hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten, wandte sich Kathryn ihm zu. Chakotay sah die Besorgnis in ihren Augen.

„Was hat der Doktor gewollt? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung."

Kathryn war die leichte Betonung auf dem „mir" natürlich sofort aufgefallen.

„Was ist dann los, Chakotay? Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht."

„Du erinnerst dich noch an das Rankenheiligtum und die Teteris-Strahlung?"

Kathryn nickte ungeduldig. Mist, jetzt spannte er sie schon fast genauso auf die Folter, wie es der Doktor bei ihm getan hatte.

„Sie hat die Contraceptions-Inhibitoren deaktiviert." Noch mal Mist, so unvermittelt hatte er mit dieser Nachricht nun auch wieder nicht herausplatzen wollen. Chakotay sah, wie Kathryns Gesichtsfarbe ins Käsige wechselte.

„Du meinst..." Unbewusst landete Kathryns Hand auf ihrem Bauch.

„Es könnte zumindest sein..."

„Die anderen?" Typisch für Kathryn, auch in dieser Situation sofort an ihre Leute zu denken.

„Laut Aussage des Doktors hat er bereits alle in Frage kommenden Crewmitglieder untersucht. Entweder hatten sie einen Partner, der noch ausreichend geschützt war oder sie waren sexuell nicht aktiv."

„Im Gegensatz zu uns", stelle Kathryn trocken fest.

„Vielleicht ist auch gar nichts passiert."

„Vielleicht." Kathryn sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Aber wenn doch, was würdest du davon halten, Chakotay?"

Kannte sie ihn so wenig, dass sie diese Frage stellen musste? Chakotay zog seinen Captain fest an sich.

„Ich würde sagen, es ist ein Geschenk. Das größte, das ich mir vorstellen kann", wisperte er. Er freute sich, als er merkte, dass Kathryn sich in seinen Armen entspannte. Dann straffte sich ihr Körper auf einmal wieder.

„Dann werde ich wohl zum ersten Mal freiwillig die Krankenstation aufsuchen. Schließlich hat es keinen Sinn weiter über was-wäre-wenn zu spekulieren."

„Ich liebe dich Kathryn, immer und unter allen Umständen", sagte Chakotay sanft, bevor er sie aus seien Armen entließ. Irgendwie war es wichtig, das jetzt noch einmal klar zu stellen.

=/\=

Chakotay bemerkte die verwundeten Gesichter der Brückenbesatzung als der Captain und er mit ernsten Gesichtern den Bereitschaftsraum verließen und direkt auf den Turbolift zusteuerten. Wer weiß, vielleicht habt ihr bald noch viel mehr, über das ihr euch wundern könnt. Dieser flüchtige Gedanke erheiterte ihn kurz.

Im Turbolift drückte er Kathryns Hand.

„Alles wird gut", flüsterte er und verfluchte sich gleichzeitig, dass ihn nicht noch eine plattere Weisheit eingefallen war. Doch Kathryn lächelte dankbar und rücke ihrerseits ein wenig näher.

„Bestimmt", sagte sie schlicht.

=/\=

Der Doktor war über das schnelle Eintreffen seines Captains sichtlich überrascht.

„Captain, wie schön Sie zu sehen. Diese ganze Sache ist mir äußerst unangenehm, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass die Crew..."

„Lassen Sie nur Doktor", winkte Kathryn ab. „Sehen Sie lieber nach, ob auch mein Inhibitor betroffen ist."

„Davon müssen wir leider ausgehen, Captain. Setzen Sie sich einfach auf Biobett II und wir bringen die Sache so schnell wie möglich in Ordnung." Der Doktor schien sichtbar erleichtert, mit heiler Haut davon gekommen zu sein.

Nachdem Kathryn auf dem Biobett Platz genommen hatte, stellte Chakotay sich dicht hinter sie. Er wollte ihr in dieser Situation so nahe wie möglich sein.

Der Doktor scannte den Captain kurz.

„Wie vermutet, der Inhibitor ist inaktiv. Aber das haben wir gleich..." Der Doktor holte ein kleines Instrument.

Chakotay und Kathryn wechselten einen kurzen Blick. Was bedeutete diese Aussage? Jetzt wussten sie immer noch nicht, ob Kathryn nun ein Kind erwartete oder nicht.

„Doktor, was halten Sie davon, gleich einen Check-up zu machen, wenn Sie den Captain schon einmal auf der Krankstation haben?"

Chakotay spürte wie Kathryn ihm dankbar die Hand drücke. Dies war um einiges diskreter als direkt um einen Schwangerschaftstest zu bitten.

„Eine hervorragende Idee, Commander", strahlte der Arzt.

Chakotay grinste innerlich als Kathryn sie beide mit einem gespielten Todesblick bedachte. Der Doktor scannte in der Zwischenzeit seinen Captain.

„Blutdruck und Atemfrequenz hervorragend, auch ansonsten scheint alles bestens zu sein, nur die Hormon-Werte sind etwas seltsam, Moment." Der Doktor bewegte den Sensor des medizinischen Tricorders in Richtung Abdomen. Ein schockierter Ausdruck breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus. „Captain, ich ..." Dem Arzt schienen die Worte zu fehlen.

„Ich bin schwanger", stellte Kathryn sachlich fest.

„In der Tat, Captain."

„Wie weit?"

„Nach diesem ersten Scan in der fünften Woche – Captain, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll..."

Nie hatte Chakotay das MHN so hilflos gesehen.

„Wie wäre es mit ‚Herzlichen Glückwunsch'", schlug er lachend vor. Bei allen Schwierigkeiten, die vielleicht noch auf sie zukommen würden, für ihn war das der schönste Moment seines Lebens.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Captain", krächzte der Doktor und ergänzte nach einem intensiven Blick auf seinen Tricorder: „Commander."

„Danke, Doktor", sagte Kathryn warm.

„Wie geht es nun weiter?", erkundigte sich Chakotay.

„Nun ja, ich müsste noch einige weitere pränatale Scans vornehmen und der Captain sollte ein paar Verhaltensregeln beachten, vor allem was Kaffee angeht." Ein weiterer Todesblick traf den armen Doktor. Der schien sich erst einmal für den geordneten Rückzug zu entscheiden: „Aber ich glaube, als erstes lasse ich Sie beide allein. Sie haben bestimmt eine Menge zu besprechen."

„Danke, Doktor. Das haben wir wohl", sagte Kathryn. „An Ihre Schweigepflicht muss ich Sie wohl nicht erinnern?"

„Selbstverständlich." Die Stimme des Doktors schwankte zwischen beleidigt und bedauernd.

=/\=

„Wie geht es dir?", erkundigte sich Chakotay sobald die Beiden allein auf der Krankstation waren.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand Kathryn. „Verwirrt. Vorhin war es noch eine wundervolle Möglichkeit, aber dass es nun wirklich wahr ist ... wir bekommen ein Baby", stellte sie verwundert fest. „Ich habe immer Kinder gewollt, aber mit dem Moment, wo ich den Befehl gegeben habe, die Phalanx des Fürsorgers zu zerstören, hatte ich auch mit dieser Möglichkeit abgeschlossen." Chakotay bemerkte, wie Kathryns Hand wieder auf ihren Bach wanderte als sie weitersprach. „Ich war 70.000 Lichtjahre von Mark und jedem sicheren Hafen entfernt. Wo hätte da ein Kind herkommen sollen? Und auch jetzt hätten wir uns wohl kaum für ein Kind entschieden. Es gibt so vieles, was dagegen spricht. Der Delta-Quadrant ist nicht unbedingt der ideale Ort, um ein Kind auf die Welt zu bringen und als Captain macht mich ein Kind verletzlich... meine Verantwortung für das Schiff, die Crew, unsere Mission... das muss für mich an erster Stelle stehen. Kleines, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du weißt, was du dir da für Eltern ausgesucht hast", sagte Kathryn zärtlich zu ihrem Bauch.

„Ich denke, es hat sich die tollste Mutter der Welt ausgesucht." Chakotay nahm seinen Captain fest in den Arm und flüsterte ihr die Worte nun leise ins Ohr.

Kathryn drücke ihre Stirn an seine Schulter. „Die jetzt vermutlich seinen Vater nicht mehr schützen kann", sagte sie bitter.

Chakotay benötigte einige Sekunden, bevor er verstand. „Du meinst, wenn wir jemals in den Alpha-Quadranten zurückkehren..."

„Du, Seven, B'Elanna, Tom, alle Maquis und die Leute von der Equinox – ihr alle habt euch auf mich verlassen und ich war mir immer sicher, euch schützen zu können."

„Und nun befürchtest du als Leumundszeugin diskreditiert zu sein?" Chakotay schnürte es die Kehle zu. Dies sollte ein glücklicher Moment sein. Ihm selbst war diese abstrakte Bedrohung nicht so wichtig. Aber auch er war für seine Leute verantwortlich. Verdammt, schließlich war er ihr Captain gewesen. Und für Kathryn bedeutete ihre Verantwortung unendlich viel.

„Natürlich. Eine ‚Affäre' mit dem Hauptangeklagten wäre noch verzeihlich gewesen, vor allem wenn sie diskret gehandhabt worden wäre. Das hätte man vermutlich als menschliche Schwäche durchgehen lassen. Aber gleich eine Familie zu gründen..."

„Vielleicht wäre jetzt aber sowieso der richtige Zeitpunkt die Sache anzugehen", überlegte Chakotay. „Nach diesem Dominion-Krieg stehen die Aktien der Cardassianer nicht mehr besonders gut. Und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es bei Starfleet Command einige gibt, denen es durchaus gelegen kommt, sich dieses Problem schnell und unauffällig vom Hals schaffen zu können."

„Du meinst, es käme nicht gut, wenn die Helden des Delta-Quadranten erst mal vor Gericht gezerrt werden?" Kathryn straffte sich. Es verblüffte Chakotay jedes Mal aufs Neue, wie schnell sie sich wieder aufrichten konnte, wenn sie einen Handlungsentschluss gefasst hatte. „Du hast Recht, wir sollten so schnell wie möglich Kontakt zu Admiral Paris aufnehmen und ihn bitten, die Sache in die Wege zu leiten. Dass wir daran nicht schon früher gedacht haben!"

„Wirst du es dem Admiral erzählen?"

Kathryn schmunzelte. „Von dem Baby? Das muss ich wohl, alles andere wäre nicht fair. Aber ich werde ihn bitten, die Sache diskret zu behandeln. Ich würde es ansonsten nämlich gerne noch ein Weilchen für mich behalten, du nicht auch?"

Am liebsten hätte Chakotay seine Freude sofort der ganzen Welt offenbart, doch ihr zuliebe – und um seiner Nerven willen – stimmte er zu.

„Du freust sich?", versicherte er sich noch einmal.

„Unendlich", sagte Kathryn und Chakotay bemerkte, wie sehr sie selbst nach ihren ganzen Sorgen von dieser Feststellung erstaunt war. „Und du?"

Hatten wir diese Frage nicht vorhin schon geklärt?, fragte sich Chakotay.

„Ich habe vorhin Bereitschaftsraum gesagt, es wäre ein Geschenk, etwas, dass wir uns selbst aus Vernunftgründen versagt hätten... Es gibt keine Worte um zu beschreiben, wie glücklich ich bin."

„Momentan", sagte sein Captain düster. Was hielt sie nur von ihm? Dachte sie wirklich, er würde sich jemals von ihr oder dem Kind abwenden können? Selbst wenn Starfleet ihn für den Rest seines Lebens wegsperren würde – es wäre es wert. Kathryn fuhr fort: „Aber was ist, wenn ich unleidlich werde, weil der Doktor mir den Kaffee verbietet?" Erst jetzt sah Chakotay das schalkhafte Blitzen in ihren Augen. Er antwortete fest:

„Wir haben die Kazon, die Vidiianer, die Borg und Spezies 8472 überstanden. Wenn wir Glück haben, hat uns das stark genug gemacht, um auch mit einem Captain auf Kaffeeentzug fertig zu werden." Er küsste sie sanft.

„Ich schätze, mit unserer Diskretion ist es dann trotzdem in absehbarer Zeit vorbei", stellte Kathryn fest. „Wie lange es wohl dauert, bis etwas zu sehen ist?" Kritisch sah sie an sich herunter.

„Das müssen wir wohl den Doktor fragen" bemerkte Chakotay. „Ich frage mich noch etwas ganz anderes: Ist es wohl möglich, über einen Strohmann in Toms Wettpool einzusteigen? Die zusätzlichen Replikatorrationen können wir garantiert gebrauchen."

=/\=

War die Brückencrew schon von dem plötzlichen Verschwinden ihrer kommandierenden Offiziere und deren langem Ausbleiben irritiert gewesen, sorgte ihre Rückkehr für noch größere Verwirrung. Obwohl sich die werdenden Eltern sehr um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck bemühten, konnte keiner von beiden ganz ein freudiges Glühen unterdrücken. Chakotay sah, wie Tom sie beide forschend musterte und dann einen langen Blick mit Harry wechselte.

Hmm, ich glaube, wir werden dich nicht mehr so oft zum Brückendienst einteilen, überlegte Chakotay. Wo stecken wir dich aber stattdessen hin? Auf die Krankenstation? Eher nicht. Chakotay musste über seinen eigenen Gedanken lächeln. Vielleicht sollten sie die Zeit unter ihren Freunden bei der Union freier Planeten nutzen, um das Shuttle-Flugtraining für die Besatzung zu intensivieren. Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Außerdem wäre es nur menschenfreundlich, Tom mehr Zeit für seine Tochter zu geben.


	2. Chapter 2

=/\= Kapitel 2 =/\=

„Guten Morgen Captain, Commander."

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sich Kathryn und Chakotay in der Krankenstation eingefunden. Beide waren ein wenig müde, nachdem sie einen Großteil der Nacht mit Plänen für ihre Zukunft zugebracht hatten. Toms Flugtraining, das Gespräch mit Admiral Paris, das Leben zu dritt – es gab so viel zu besprechen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen Captain?" Der Doktor sah seine Kommandantin an, als ob er immer noch die sofortige Dekompilierung erwarten würde. „Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mein Versagen bedaure. Diese Nebenwirkung der Teteris-Strahlung ist meiner Aufmerksamkeit gänzlich entgangen."

„Schon gut, Doktor", winkte Kathryn ab. „Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Chakotay und ich freuen und über dieses Baby."

„Tatsächlich?" Das Gesicht des Doktors leuchtete auf wie eine Plasmalampe. „Dann darf ich Sie bitten, sich kurz auf Biobett I zu legen, damit wir unsere erste gründliche pränatale Untersuchung durchführen können."

Chakotay grinste, als Kathryn schicksalsergeben den Anweisungen des Arztes folgte. Dieser Aspekt der Schwangerschaft würde ihr mindestens ebenso wenig Freude bereiten wie B'Elanna. Der Doktor hingegen strahlte mit jeder Minute mehr.

„Wie ich gestern schon festgestellt habe, befindet sich Ihre Schwangerschaft in der fünften Woche Captain. Nach meinen Scans ist der Fötus hervorragend entwickelt. Das heißt, dass Sie etwa zu Sternzeit 56086.10 ein perfektes kleines Mädchen in den Armen halten werden."

Kathryn lächelte Chakotay an und drückte seine Hand.

„Natürlich werden Sie einige Verhaltensregeln beachten müssen." Kathryns Lächeln machte einem unwilligen Gesichtsausdruck Platz. „Erstens: Außenmissionen überlassen Sie ab jetzt anderen. Zweitens: Ich erwarte Sie zu regelmäßigen Untersuchungen auf der Krankenstation. Drittens: Ernährung. Sie benötigen nun besonders viele Nährstoffe und Vitamine. Ich werde eine Aufstockung der Replikatorrationen aus medizinischen Gründen für Sie anordnen – und damit das klar ist Captain: Kaffee zählt nicht als Nährstoff! Ich bin nicht so barbarisch, Ihnen den Kaffee ganz zu verbieten. Vermutlich würde die arme Kleine dann auch an ernsthaften Entzugserscheinungen leiden. Zwei Tassen am Tag dürfen Sie trinken."

Obwohl es grausam war, musste Chakotay lachen, als er Kathryns fassungsloses Gesicht sah. Zwei Tassen, das war so gut wie nichts.

„Ich habe da ein ganz hervorragendes Rezept für ktarianischen Kräutertee", erklärte der Doktor so enthusiastisch, als ob er wirklich über Geschmacksnerven verfügen würde. „Fähnrich Wildman hat darauf geschworen. Sie werden sehen, Captain, Sie werden den Kaffee gar nicht vermissen."

Der Abscheu in Kathryns Gesicht sprach Bände.

=/\=

Zwei Stunden später hatten sich Kathryn und Chakotay im astrometrischen Labor eingefunden. Kathryn hatte darauf bestanden, dass es ihre Sache war, mit Admiral Paris zu sprechen.

„Es ist meine Aufgabe als Captain mit Admiral Paris zu reden", hatte sie festgestellt. Und Chakotay verstand, dass sie vor der Sternenflotte keine Schwäche zeigen wollte. Trotzdem fühlte er sich ein wenig zurückgewiesen. Wären ihre Rollen vertauscht gewesen, hätten sie selbstverständlich zu zweit mit dem Admiral gesprochen. Aber bei aller Gleichberechtigung im 24. Jahrhundert hätte dies in ihrer Situation bedeutet, dass Kathryn sich eine Blöße geben würde. Kathryn griff seine Hände, bevor er sich in den rückwärtigen Teil des Labors zurückzog. „Ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist. Ich will das nicht ohne dich durchstehen."

Chakotay küsste sie sanft. „Du sollst gar nichts ohne mich durchstehen müssen."

Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, stellte Kathryn die Verbindung endgültig her.

Das Gesicht von Admiral Owen Paris erschien auf dem Schirm. Es zeigte einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hallo Kathryn, wie geht es Ihnen? Sie hatten um eine Unterredung gebeten. Ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?"

„Mit der Voyager ist alles in Ordnung, Owen. Ich habe Sie aus zwei Gründen kontaktiert. Zunächst möchte ich eine Meldung nach Sternenflottenprotokoll 47 Beta machen." Chakotay sah, dass Kathryn hart schluckte. Zu gerne wäre er jetzt an ihre Seite geeilt, hätte sie seines Beistandes versichert, doch jahreslanges Training hatte ihn Beherrschung gelehrt. Kathryn musste in diesem Moment Stärke beweisen, sich selbst und vor allem gegenüber dem Admiral.

„47 Beta?" Owen Paris sah für einen Moment verwirrt aus. Dann erinnerte er sich scheinbar, was dieses Protokoll besagte. „Sie wollen damit sagen, Sie sind schwanger?" Owen sah fassungslos aus. Kathryn nickte knapp.

„Ich nehme an der Vater..."

Kathryn reckte das Kinn vor: „... ist Commander Chakotay."

„Ihr erster Offizier? Kathryn, die Sternenflottenprotokolle wenden sich zwar nicht ausdrücklich gegen eine Beziehung zwischen Captain und ersten Offizier, aber gerne gesehen ist es nicht. Ihre Karriere..."

„... war schon vor sieben Jahren vorbei", sagte Kathryn trocken. „Im Delta-Quadranten gibt es nur wenige Chancen befördert zu werden. Und soll ich dir was sagen, Owen? Es ist mir egal. Ich liebe den Commander und ich freue ich mich auf dieses Kind mehr als sich sagen kann."

Chakotay verschlug es den Atem. Dies war Kathryns erste öffentliche Liebeserklärung. Ein weiterer Moment, den er nie vergessen wollte. Auch der Admiral schien beeindruckt.

„Ich freue mich für dich, Kathryn. Für euch beide – drei", verbesserte er sich. „Du hast alles Glück verdient. Aber das Sternenflottenkommando..."

„Deswegen wende ich mich als erstes an dich, Owen. Du wirst die Wogen bestimmt glätten. Außerdem, was wollen sie tun? Mich versetzen? Oder Chakotay?"

„Ich gebe zu, das könnte zu Schwierigkeiten führen", gab der Admiral zu. „Ich möchte deinen famosen ersten Offizier dennoch bei nächster Gelegenheit sprechen und ihm in Vertretung für Edward ein paar mahnende Worte zum Thema ‚Was ich mit Ihnen anstellen werde, wenn Sie es wagen, mein kleines Mädchen zu verletzen' mit auf den Weg geben."

„Das ist vollkommen unnötig", lachte Kathryn. „Erstens ist dieses Mädchen nicht mehr klein und kann auf sich selbst aufpassen, zweitens würde mich der Commander nie verletzen, unter keinen Umständen."

„Trotzdem, so eine kleine Ansprache schadet nie", knurrte der Admiral. „Aber es gab noch ein zweitens?"

„Das hängt mit den Wogen im Hauptquartier zusammen. Der Commander und ich sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es an der Zeit ist, die Vorwürfe, die gegen einen Teil meiner Crew im Raum stehen, endgültig auszuräumen. Ich möchte nicht heimkehren, damit sich ein Teil der Besatzung im Gefängnis wiederfindet."

„Du misstraust der Flotte, Kathryn?"

„Die Sternenflotte ist mein Leben, Owen, aber ich will Sicherheit – vor allem jetzt."

„Ich verstehe", nickte Admiral Owen Paris. „Tatsächlich ist diese Idee auch schon im Pathfinder-Projekt diskutiert worden. Aber dir ist klar, dass die Sache so oder so ausgehen kann?"

„Ich denke, jetzt ist der beste Zeitpunkt – nach sieben Jahren tadellosen Dienst im Delta-Quadranten hat jeder einzelne meiner Maquis das mehr als verdient – von Tom ganz zu schweigen."

Die Erwähnung seines Sohnes ließ das Gesicht des Admirals für einen Moment weich werden. „Politisch könnte es kaum einen besseren Zeitpunkt geben", überlegte er. „Cardassia ist schwach wie nie, die Beliebtheit der Cardassianer ist auf einem Tiefpunkt angelangt, dagegen könnte man die Ferengi für die ‚Spezies der Galaxis' halten. Ich werde mich mit unseren Rechtsberaten unterhalten, wie wohl das beste Vorgehen in dieser Sache ist."

„Danke, Owen", sagte Kathryn warm.

„Nichts zu danken, Kathryn – und erinnere deinen Commander, dass ich noch ein Gespräch mit ihm zu führen habe. Paris, Ende."

=/\=

Eine Woche später hatte der Admiral sich wieder gemeldet.

„Hier lies das." Kathryn reichte Chakotay ein Pad mit den Vorschlägen des Rechtsteams der Sternenflotte. Chakotay studierte es aufmerksam, Fassungslosigkeit machte sich in ihm breit.

„Sie schlagen eine Untersuchungskommission vor, die über ‚das weitere öffentliche Interesse an einer Strafverfolgung sowie die Aufnahme der ehemaligen Maquis in den offiziellen Dienst der Sternenflotte unter Beibehaltung der durch Captain Kathryn Janeway verliehenen provisorischen Dienstgrade' entscheiden soll. Danach hatten wir gar nicht gefragt."

Kathryn schmunzelte. „Scheinbar haben wir Unterstützer in den unterschiedlichsten Positionen, Captain Picard, Admiral Nechayev, ein gewisser Mitchum Huntzberger vom Daily Orbiter um nur einige zu nennen. Owen schreibt, dass er fast überall offene Türen eingerannt hat oder ihm sogar umgekehrt von vielen Seiten Unterstützung zugesagt wurde, als die Pläne mit der Untersuchungskommission die Runde machten."

„Sie müssen ja wirklich verzweifelt auf der Suche nach guten Neuigkeiten sein." Chakotay war selbst von seinem Zynismus etwas überrascht. Noch überraschter war er, als Kathryn ihn in vollkommen un-janewayscher Manier anstrahlte.

„Es sieht so aus, als ob wir ein exzellentes Timing hätten. Scheinbar haben wir hier ein Glückskind." Zärtlich klopfte sie auf ihren Bauch.

In der Tat, dachte Chakotay, das bist du, Kleines. Und in die Vorfreude auf das Baby mischte sich ein freudiges Kribbeln bei dem Gedanken daran, wieder ganz regulär in die Sternenflotte zurückzukehren.

=/\=

Beim nächsten Briefing der Führungsoffiziere ließen sie die Bombe hochgehen.

„Commander Chakotay und ich haben uns mit Admiral Paris und seinen Beratern vom JAG-Corps der Sternenflotte besprochen bezüglich der noch anhängigen Verfahren gegen die Maquis, die Besatzungsmitglieder der Equinox und Lieutenant Paris."

Die Offiziere – von den zu erwartenden Ausnahmen abgesehen – sahen sich peinlich berührt an. Chakotay meinte ihre Gedanken lesen zu können. Warum brachte der Captain das Thema jetzt auf den Tisch? Es hatten doch mittlerweile so gut wie alle vergessen, dass es an Bord der Voyager einmal zwei Mannschaften gegeben hatte.

„Wir wissen nicht, wann wir heimkehren", erklärte Kathryn, „oder wie. Es kann noch Jahrzehnte dauern oder in einer Woche sein. Ich möchte, dass jedes Crewmitglied, wenn es nach Hause kommt eine gesicherte Zukunft hat. Sie alle haben über sieben Jahre der Sternenflotte treu gedient, das muss belohnt werden. Die Rechtsberater des Admirals sind einstimmig der Meinung, dass die aktuelle politische Lage prädestiniert für eine Niederschlagung der Fälle ist. Niemand würde sich den Schuh anziehen wollen, die Helden des Delta-Quadranten angeklagt zu haben."

„In der Tat scheint eine vorausschauende Klärung der rechtlichen Fragen ein weises Vorgehen zu sein", stimmte Tuvok zu.

„Aber was ist, wenn es nicht so ausgeht, wie Sie und die JAG-Fuzzies sich das ausmalen?", platzte B'Elanna heraus. „Was wird dann aus uns?"

„Och, dann bleiben wir einfach im Delta-Quadranten", sagte Tom fröhlich.

„Mr. Paris", wies Kathryn ihn streng zurecht um dann milder fortzufahren. „In gewisser Weise haben Sie tatsächlich Recht. Uns nicht im direkten Zugriff zu haben, wird die Entscheidung einer Untersuchungskommission garantiert beeinflussen. Trotzdem ist es natürlich ein Risiko. Früher hat man gesagt‚ auf hoher See und vor Gericht sind wir alle in Gottes Hand – deshalb frage ich Sie, ob Sie sich einer Untersuchungskommission der Sternenflotte stellen möchten? Sie müssen sich nicht sofort entscheiden. Um 1600 haben wir ein Gespräch mit der zuständigen JAG-Anwältin. Da können wir all Ihre Fragen erörtern."

=/\=

Das astrometrische Labor war brechend voll, als Seven of Nine pünktlich um 1600 die Verbindung zum Hauptquartier herstellte. Auf dem Bildschirm erschienen Admiral Paris und eine junge Frau mit unwirschem Gesichtsausdruck, die mit ihrem blonden Pferdeschwanz viel zu jung für den Rang eines Lieutenant Commander wirkte, den sie scheinbar bekleidete.

„Guten Tag", begrüßte Admiral Paris die wartende Crew. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Ihre Offiziere Sie über unser Vorhaben informiert haben. Dies hier ist Lieutenant Commander Paris Geller vom JAG-Corps der Sternenflotte. Commander Geller hat die Möglichkeit einer Untersuchungskommission geprüft und wäre für die Umsetzung zuständig. Sie ist die Beste", sagte der Admiral stolz.

„Guten Tag", sagte Commander Geller freundlich wie ein Klingone, dem man sein Bathlet gestohlen hatte. „Auf diesem Schiff gibt es eine Reihe unterschiedlich gearteter Rechtsfragen zu klären, die in verschiedene Zuständigkeiten fallen. Deshalb werden wir uns darum bemühen, dass die Zuständigkeiten sowohl von allen betroffenen Sternenflotten- als auch von den zivilen Behörden an eine noch zu gründende Untersuchungskommission übertragen werden. Ich gehe davon aus, dass das funktioniert. Niemand macht sich gerne mit politisch-relevanten Fällen die Finger schmutzig. Zu behandeln wären die Themen:

Maquis: Hier werden wir argumentieren, dass mit dem Dominion-Krieg das Interesse der Föderation an einer weiteren Verfolgung nicht mehr gegeben ist – von daher das Verfahren einzustellen sei. Außerdem wäre der vorbildliche Dienst an Bord der Voyager im Zweifelsfall als Sühne anzurechnen. Selbstverständlich werden die Cardassianer protestieren. Das müssen sie schon um die Form zu wahren. Doch Botschafter Garak hat mir versichert, dass cadassianische Imperium habe ‚kein gesteigertes Interesse an diesem unbedeutenden Schiff und seiner elenden Crew'."

Ein empörtes Raunen ging durch das astrometrische Labor. Doch die Anwältin ließ sich davon nicht im Mindesten beeindrucken.

„Equinox: Nicht ganz so einfach. Hier haben aktive Mitglieder der Sternenflotte gegen die obersten Direktiven der Föderation verstoßen. Trotzdem werden wir auch hier versuchen, die Eröffnung eines Verfahrens gleich abweisen zu lassen. Wenn wir Glück haben, wird man sich mit Captain Janeways Disziplinarmaßnahmen begnügen.

Thomas Eugene Paris: Das ist wiederum einfach. Die Ableistung seines Dienstes auf der Voyager sollte auf die noch abzubüßende Strafzeit angerechnet werden. Diese wäre damit schon übererfüllt."

„Hört, hört", raunte B'Elanna ihrem Mann zu. „Es ist also eine Strafe bei uns zu sein."

„Die Borg: Seven of Nine und Icheb. Obwohl die Borg eigentlich unsere Feinde sind, steht Ihnen als gebürtige Annika Hansen der Status eines Bürgers der Föderation zu. Sie sollten sich allerdings überlegen, wieder den Namen Annika Hansen anzunehmen – das würde einen guten Eindruck auf die Kommission machen. Sie Mr. Icheb haben sich bei der Sternenflotten-Akademie beworben und wurden akzeptiert, damit sollte Ihr Status geklärt sein."

Commander Geller schien sehr ungehalten, dass sie vom Jubel der Voyager-Besatzung in ihrem Vortrag unterbrochen wurde. Dass Icheb zumindest formal an der Akademie aufgenommen worden war, war eine große Neuigkeit.

„Daneben haben auch Sie beide wertvolle Dienste auf diesem Schiff und damit für die Föderation geleistet. Daher werden wir argumentieren, dass Sie beide nicht mehr als Borg anzusehen sind und Ihnen der reguläre Status eines Föderationsbürgers mit allen Privilegien zustehen sollte. Auch gab es Präzedenzfälle: Captain Jean-Luc Picard bedrohte als Borg sogar die Föderation und wurde trotzdem sogar wieder als Captain der USS Enterprise eingesetzt.

Schließlich noch ihr Doktor: Auch hier haben wir einen Präzedenzfall. Lieutenant Commander Data von der USS Enterprise. Außerdem haben Sie selbst schon Ihre Autorenrechte vor Gericht erstritten, das ist ein erster Schritt zur Anerkennung als natürliche Person.

Dann sind da noch Ihre Karrieren: Kaum einer von Ihnen besitzt einen Abschluss der Sternenflotten-Akademie. Wir werden versuchen, dass all diejenigen, die eine weitere Karriere in der Sternenflotte anstreben, in den regulären Dienst der Sternenflotte übernommen werden. Dafür sollen Ihre Jahre auf der Voyager als Ausbildungszeit angerechnet werden. Haben Sie noch Fragen?"

Chakotay sah, dass seine Leute von diesem Monolog komplett erschlagen waren. Wäre er nicht durch die Memos vorbereitet gewesen, wäre es ihm nicht viel besser gegangen. Trotzdem stellte er jetzt die Frage, die sie alle interessierte.

„Das hört sich alles wunderbar an, Commander. Aber wo liegen die Risiken?"

„Unmittelbare Risiken gibt es für Sie nicht, da sie sich ja im Delta-Quadranten befinden", beschied Lieutenant Commander Geller unwirsch. „Natürlich könnte die Kommission zu dem Schluss kommen, Captain Janeway anzuweisen, Sie alle zu arretieren oder Ihnen zumindest Ihre vorläufigen Ränge aberkennen. Dies halte ich allerdings für unwahrscheinlich. Hätte es dementsprechende Interessen gegeben, wäre ein entsprechender Befehl schon längst ergangen. Ansonsten ist das Schlimmste, das Ihnen passieren kann vermutlich, dass der Status quo beibehalten wird, bis Sie wieder in den Alpha-Qudaranten zurückkehren. Weitere Fragen?"

Niemand rührte sich, sie hatten erst einmal viel zu verdauen.

„Nein? Gut, Ihr Captain muss diese Untersuchungskommission offiziell beantragen. Bitte reichen Sie die entsprechenden Eingaben innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen ein. Captain, Commander, noch ein Wort unter acht Augen."

Nachdem die Besatzungsmitglieder das Labor verlassen hatten, sprach die Anwältin weiter.

„Der Admiral hat mich über Ihre Schwangerschaft informiert, Captain.", sagte sie rüde. Chakotay sah, wie Kathryns Gesicht hart wurde und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf den Rücken. „Der Admiral und ich sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sich dieser Fakt zum momentanen Zeitpunkt negativ auf die Zusammensetzung und das Wohlwollen der Untersuchungskommission auswirken könnte. Später kann sie sich dann als nützlich erweisen. Die Leute lieben kitschige Geschichten. Liebe zwischen den Sternen, die Schöne und der Outlaw. Wir müssen sie nur richtig platzieren."

Kathryn rang mühsam um Beherrschung. Chakotay mochte wetten, dass sie ihre Beziehung noch nie unter diesem Gesichtspunkt gesehen hatte.

Mit der Sensibilität eines Targ fuhr Paris Geller fort: „Um diese Schwangerschaft so lange wie möglich geheim zu halten, haben wir die Führung der Sternenflotte in einem Memo der Stufe Alpha C davon in Kenntnis gesetzt."

„In einem Memo?" Chakotay verstand nicht ganz.

„Commander, niemand liest Memos", sagte die Anwältin ungeduldig. „Und wenn die Schwangerschaft offensichtlich wird, kann niemand behaupten, wir hätten das verschwiegen. Trotzdem Captain, sollten Sie so lange wie möglich für Diskretion sorgen. Vielleicht können Sie Ihren Bauch im Zweifelsfall dann hinter einem Gegenstand oder einer Konsole verstecken."

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben, Commander", sagte Kathryn schwach. Chakotay musste grinsen, selbst die toughe Captain Janeway war vor dieser Frau nicht sicher. Sie hatten gute Karten.


	3. Chapter 3

=/\= Kapitel 3 =/\=

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob diese Untersuchungskommission eine gute Idee war", stöhnte Kathryn Janeway. „Ich werde mit Papierkram regelrecht überschwemmt. Ich komme überhaupt nicht dazu, die Unterlagen des Doktors über Schwangerschaft und Geburtsvorbereitung zu lesen."

Chakotay lachte. Ihm war klar, dass Kathryn die Unterlagen so oder so nicht gelesen hätte. Da stand zu viel gegen Kaffee drin. „Commander Geller leistet ganze Arbeit. Ich bin mir sicher, die Gegner, die sie nicht zu Tode erschreckt, die erstickt sie in Papierkram. Es ist beeindruckend, wie schnell sie es geschafft hat, dass diese Kommission eingesetzt wird. Wir haben die Anträge gerade mal vor einem Monat eingereicht und in fünf Tagen tritt die Kommission schon das erste Mal zusammen."

„Und bis dahin will sie von Tuvok und mir ausführliche Leumundszeugnisse für jeden, außerdem natürlich die Dienstakten plus Logbuchauszüge zu allen Aktionen, an denen die betreffende Person beteiligt war, überdies weitere Referenzen und dann diese ganzen Anträge, um Ichebs Lehrplan müssen wir uns auch noch kümmern, wenn wir ihn hier auf der Voyager ausbilden wollen und ich bekomme viel zu wenig Kaffee – selbst Neelix ist schon aufgefallen, wie wenig Kaffee ich trinke." Kathryn setzte einen Blick demonstrativen Leidens auf.

„Ich könnte dir etwas vom Kräutertee des Doktors machen", bot Chakotay lachend an. Kathryns angeekelte Reaktion auf das Wort „Kräutertee" erheiterte ihn immer wieder. Auch wenn sie sonst scheinbar gegen die typischen Schwangerschaftsbeschwerden immun war, konnte sie jetzt noch nicht einmal den Geruch einer unschuldigen Tasse Kamillentee ertragen, ganz zu schweigen von dem Gebräu des Doktors. „Außerdem hat die Sache auch ihr positives. Die Crew ist so beschäftigt, dass keiner von ihnen Zeit hat, auf uns zu achten."

„Wir waren ein bisschen unvorsichtig", gab Kathryn zu. Gestern erst hätte Crewman Mendez sie fast bei einem flüchtigen Kuss im Turbolift erwischt. Außerdem musste Kathryn ständig aufpassen, dass ihre Hand sich nicht ganz unversehens Richtung Bauch wanderte. „Zum Glück hattest du die Idee, Tom Paris zum Fluglehrer zu machen. Scheinbar will sich die halbe Crew vom Meisterpiloten ausbilden lassen. Ich überlege selbst, ob ich mir nicht ein paar Stunden gönnen soll. Das Asimov-Manöver hat mich schon immer gereizt."

„Oh nein, das wirst du schön bleiben lassen", sagte Chakotay streng. Das Asimov-Manöver war eines der schwierigsten Flugmanöver überhaupt, Verletzungen – auch schwere – waren beim Training für dieses Manöver fast normal. Bestimmt nicht das richtige für einen Captain und erst recht nicht für einen schwangeren Captain.

„Dir ist klar, dass ich der Captain dieses Schiffes bin?" Der Janeway-Todesblick funktionierte mit einem belustigten Blitzen in den Augen längst nicht so gut.

Chakotay nahm den Ball auf: „Und dir ist klar, dass ich gute Beziehungen zum leitenden medizinischen Offizier habe? Ein Wort zum Doktor und..."

„Schon gut", winkte Kathryn lachend ab. „Ich gebe mich geschlagen."

„Aber wenn du möchtest, habe ich ein wenig Klatsch für dich."

„Tatsächlich? Um welchen Wett-Pool geht es diesmal? Wieder Harry und Seven?"

„Kein Wett-Pool – diesmal ist es Klatsch von der Erde. B'Elanna hat gerade von Reg Barcely erfahren, dass er heiraten will."

„Oh, das ist aber schön. Ich freue mich für ihn. Ich wusste noch nicht mal, dass er eine Freundin hat. Vermutlich niemand, den wir kennen?"

„Doch."

„Aber wir kennen niemanden, außer..." Chakotay weidete sich am immer ungläubig werdenden Gesichtsausdruck als Kathryn langsam zur einzig möglichen Schlussfolgerung kam. „... Commander Geller."

„Scheinbar ist Commander Geller schon länger als Rechtsberaterin für Admiral Paris tätig", erzählte er weiter. „So haben sich die beiden kennen gelernt."

„Und da sage es einer, es gäbe keine Wunder mehr", meinte Kathryn trocken.

=/\=

Eine knappe Woche später hatte sich wieder die halbe Besatzung im astrometrischen Labor versammelt. Diesmal um der Eröffnung der Voyager-Untersuchungskommission beizuwohnen.

„Ich bin Admiral Emily Gilmore, Chefanklägerin der Sternenflotte. Ich werde diese Untersuchungskommission leiten."

Admiral Gilmore war eine ältere Humanoide mit dunkler Dauerwelle, strengem Gesichtsausdruck und stählerner Ausstrahlung.

„Da wir uns hier noch in der Vorstufe eines Strafverfahrens befinden, hat die Sternenflotte mir die Aufgabe übertragen, zu prüfen, ob die gegen Sie erhobenen Vorwürfe eine weitere Strafverfolgung rechtfertigen. Des Weiteren haben verschiedene zivile Stellen ihre Zuständigkeit für die Klärung rechtlicher Fragen bezüglich sich auf diesem Schiff befindlicher Personen ebenfalls an diese Kommission übertragen.

Diese Kommission besteht außer mir noch aus vier anderen Personen. Professor Kasur von der vulkanischen Akademie der Rechte und Commander L'Nessy als meine Beisitzer, sowie Lieutenant Commander Paris Geller als Ihre Fürsprecherin und Captain Taylor Doosie als ihr Gegenpart.

Um das gleich von vornherein klarzustellen: Egal, was am Ende dieser Untersuchung herauskommt, es wird kein Freispruch sein. Wir entscheiden hier nicht über Schuld oder Unschuld, sondern nur, ob ein berechtigtes Interesse an der Verfolgung Ihrer Taten besteht."

Chakotay blickte sich bei diesen Worten um und sah etliche betretene Gesichter. Wenn es eine würdige Gegnerin für Commander Paris gab, dann diese Frau. Sie würde es ihnen nicht leicht machen. Kathryn berührte sanft seine Hand und er fühlte tiefe Dankbarkeit für diese kleine Geste.

Der Admiral fuhr fort: „Da dies wie gesagt, keine Gerichtsverhandlung ist, werden wir auch keine mündliche Verhandlung führen. Ihre Anwältin hat uns umfangreiche Unterlagen zukommen lassen, inklusive Stellungnahmen des Instituts für Cardassianische Forschungen auf Regnia III, der Fakultät für neueste interstellare Geschichte der Universität Oxford und der politikwissenschaftlichen Fakultät der Universität Bamberg. Außerdem eine offizielle Unterstützungsnote der bajoranischen Regierung. Wir werden ca. zwei Monate benötigen um all diese Unterlagen zu prüfen. Dann werden wir einen neuen Termin anberaumen."

=/\=

Am Abend warfen Neelix und Tom eine „Untersuchungs-Kommissions-Willkommens-Party". Dazu hatten sie das Holodeck liebevoll als andorianischen Kerker dekoriert. Obwohl Chakotay und Kathryn zusammen gekommen waren, waren sie bald in unterschiedliche Gruppen gezogen worden. Chakotay saß zurückgelehnt auf einem Stuhl und beobachtete, wie Kathryn mit Naomi Wildman und Icheb „Schnapp den Vulkanier" spielte, als B'Elanna sich neben ihn setzte, die kleine Miral im Arm.

„Was hältst du von dieser Kommission?", fragte sie. Nur in ganz seltenen Fällen sprach sie ihn noch so vertraut an und er stellte fest, dass es ihm fehlte.

„Ich denke Admiral Gilmore ist ein harter Brocken, aber sie hatte zu meiner Zeit in der Sternenflotte den Ruf fähig und gerecht zu sein. Ich denke, unsere Karten stehen nicht schlecht."

„Wirst du dich um eine Wiederaufnahme in den regulären Dienst bewerben?" B'Elannas Frage war berechtigt, schließlich hatte er nicht umsonst aus Gewissensgründen den Dienst quittiert. Doch das schien eine Unendlichkeit her zu sein. Mittlerweile hatten sich seine Prioritäten wieder verschoben. Es gab keinen Maquis mehr und dann waren da noch Kathryn und das Baby...

„Ich denke schon", sagte er laut. „Wie steht es mit dir?"

„Es hat seinen Reiz", gab die Klingonin zu. „Und Tom ist sehr dafür. Ich meine, im Endeffekt hat uns der Captain schon vor Jahren zu Mitgliedern der Sternenflotte gemacht – nicht nur äußerlich, sondern auch – wie soll ich sagen – dem Herzen nach."

Chakotay sah B'Elanna an, dass sie verstimmt war, keine wenige kitschigere Beschreibung für ihre Gefühle gefunden zu haben. Aber er verstand sehr gut, wie sie empfand. Auch ihn machte es stolz, auf der Voyager Vertreter der höchsten Ideale der Föderation zu sein.

„Hast du dir jemals Gedanken gemacht, was aus uns geworden wäre, wenn wir es irgendwann in all den Jahren geschafft hätten zurückzukehren?", fragte B'Elanna.

„Vermutlich gibt es keinen Maquis, der sich das nicht schon ein Dutzend Mal gefragt hat", meinte Chakotay. „In den ersten Jahren hätte es bestimmt Gefängnis bedeutet und danach..." Chakotay zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich war so wütend, als der Captain uns hier gestrandet hat", gab B'Elanna zu. „Doch mittlerweile halte ich es für das Beste, was uns passieren konnte. Im Alpha-Quadranten wären wir vermutlich alle nicht mehr am Leben, ich hätte Tom nie kennengelernt und Miral wäre nie geboren worden." Zärtlich strich sie ihrer schlafenden Tochter über den Kopf. „Was denkst du?"

„Ich bin nicht zur Sternenflotte oder zum Maquis gegangen, um es leicht haben. Und obwohl wir hier im Delta-Quadranten genügend harte Zeit durchzustehen hatten, haben wir auch viel Wundervolles erlebt." Auch ich habe hier die Liebe meins Lebens gefunden, auch ich kann mich nun über mein eigenes kleines Wunder freuen. Es fiel Chakotay schwer, B'Elanna in diesem Moment nichts von seinem Glück zu erzählen. Nachdenklich fuhr er fort: „Und wenn ich in die Runde sehe, frage ich mich, was aus all den Leuten geworden wäre. Von uns Maquis wären vermutlich alle tot oder zumindest im Gefängnis, Icheb hätte die Trennung vom Kollektiv nicht überlebt, Seven wäre immer noch eine Drohne oder bei den Kämpfen mit Spezies 8472 getötet worden und von den Sternenflottenleuten, wer wäre wohl im Krieg gegen das Dominion gefallen? Harry, Tuvok, der Captain?"

Er schluckte hart bei dem Horror dieses Gedankens.

B'Elanna nickte ernst. „Und nun sind wir alle hier und es sieht nach einem Happy End aus."

Jetzt musste Chakotay grinsen. „Jedenfalls bis wir dem nächsten unfreundlichen Alien der Woche begegnen. Stichwort Alien: Wie geht es unser kleinen Klingonin?" Es war Zeit für ein etwas erfreulicheres Thema.

„Sehr gut. Tom und ich haben entdeckt, dass sie am besten einschläft, wenn wir ihre Tragetasche direkt neben den Warp-Kern stellen. Scheinbar beruhigt sie das Summen des Warp-Plasmas. Allerdings bedeutet das auch, dass in dieser Zeit niemand ordentlich im Maschinenraum arbeiten kann. Auf die Dauer müssen wir uns also was Neues ausdenken", lachte B'Elanna.

„Wie funktioniert es ansonsten mit der Arbeit?", erkundigte sich Chakotay nicht ganz uneigennützig. In nicht allzu ferner Zukunft würden Kathryn und er sich mit genau dieser Frage herumschlagen müssen.

„Soweit ganz gut. Mit dem Doktor, Neelix, Naomi und Icheb haben wir eine ganz Reihe Freiwilliger zum Babysitten und es war sehr nett von dir und Captain Janeway, Tom zusätzliche Vaterzeit zu geben."

Chakotay schmunzelte. Auch wenn B'Elanna um den Zeitpunkt der Geburt herum ein wenig kürzer getreten war, kam es ihr gar nicht in den Sinn, dass auch für sie Elternzeit ein angemessener Zustand sein konnte. Wenn sie nicht regelmäßig Aufsicht über ihren Maschinenraum führte, würde das Schiff ganz sicher auseinanderbrechen. Chakotay zweifelte keinen Moment, dass es ihm mit Kathryn ähnlich ergehen würde. Auch als Mutter würde sie sich kaum von ihrer Brücke trennen können. In ihrer Hingabe zu ihrem Beruf waren sich beide Frauen sehr ähnlich.


	4. Chapter 4

=/\= Kapitel 4 =/\=

„Die Hose geht nicht mehr zu." Kathryn warf dem Spiegel einen anklagenden Blick zu als ob der über Nacht ihre Hose enger genäht hätte.

Chakotay musste lachen. „Ich schätze mal, das war früher oder später zu erwarten."

Mit großer Hingabe hatte er all die kleinen Veränderungen an Kathryns Körper beobachtet. Es erstaunte ihn immer noch, dass diese außer ihm niemanden aufzufallen schienen. Bei Tuvok war er sich nicht ganz sicher. Aber wenn, würde es sich der Vulkanier nie anmerken lassen, geschweige denn, dass er seinen Verdacht mit irgendjemanden teilen würde. Immer noch beglückwünschte sich Chakotay dazu, Tom Paris zum Flugtrainer für die halbe Besatzung gemacht zu haben. Diese Aufgabe, zusammen mit Miral, der Aufregung über die Untersuchungskommission und seinem Monitoring für das Fortschreiten der Beziehung von Harry und Seven hatten den Steuermann scheinbar vollkommen von seinen kommandierenden Offizieren abgelenkt.

Kathryn seufzte und inspizierte die vorsorglich replizierte Umstands-Hose. „Ich befürchte, nun können wir unser Geheimnis wirklich nicht mehr lange für uns behalten."

Chakotay nickte. „Das Risiko wird täglich größer – obwohl die damit verbunden Spekulationen die Moral der Crew bestimmt erheblich steigern würde, wie Neelix feststellen würde. Jedenfalls würde es sie vom Ausgang dieser Untersuchung ablenken."

„Na danke", sagte Kathryn trocken.

„Seven und Harry werden ja auch langsam langweilig. Und so hätten sie ein wunderbares neues Thema: Ist sie oder ist sie nicht? Wenn ja, von wem? Das gibt Unterhaltung für Wochen! Und aufregende Wetten!"

„Verlockende Aussichten", grinste Kathryn. „Ich glaube, ich werde es aber doch einfach wie besprochen beim nächsten Briefing der Führungsoffiziere verkünden." Dann seufzte sie. „Ich werde Commander Geller vorwarnen müssen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es diese Neuigkeit mit Hyper-Warp in den Alpha-Quadraten schaffen wird. Wenigstens hat die Kommission ihre Arbeit schon vor drei Wochen aufgenommen."

=/\=

Chakotay hatte noch nie ein Briefing als dermaßen nervenzerfetzend empfunden. Dabei war dieses sogar ausgesprochen langweilig. Tuvoks Pläne für die Reorganisation der Sicherheitsmannschaft und Sevens Pläne für eine Rekalibrierung der astrometrischen Sensoren nahmen einen Hauptteil der Zeit in Anspruch. Das einzig Spannende war die Entscheidung darüber, wer Ichebs erster offizieller Sternenflotten-Ausbilder auf der Voyager sein sollte. Chakotay sah, dass Tom und B'Elanna Mühe hatten, überhaupt die Augen offen zu behalten. Das ging vermutlich auf Mirals Konto, die kleine Klingonin bekam jetzt ihre ersten Zähne. Immer wieder blickte Chakotay zu Kathryn hinüber, die schien sich mindestens genauso unwohl zu fühlen wie er selbst. Chaktotay ergriff ihre Hand unter dem Tisch und drückte sie fest. Endlich, endlich war der letzte Punkt der Agenda abgehakt. Kathryn erhob sich und Chakotay bemerkte die Erleichterung auf Toms Gesicht.

„Bevor ich Sie für heute entlasse, gibt es noch einen inoffiziellen letzten Punkt auf unserer Tagesordnung." Kathryn machte eine Kunstpause. „Wenn der Doktor sich nicht verrechnet hat, wird die Voyager ungefähr zu Sternzeit 56086.10 um ein Crewmitglied reicher sein."

Chakotay sah in die Runde, die meisten Mienen zeigten einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, nur der Doktor sah äußerst zufrieden aus und Tuvok selbstverständlich neutral wie immer. Tom schien als erster zu begreifen. Ein Strahlen breitete sich über seinem Gesicht aus.

„Mensch Harry, du Tausendsassa, du gehst aber ran!", wandte er sich an seinen besten Freund. „Wow, das ist ja eine Neuigkeit. Warum habt ihr kein Sterbenswörtchen gesagt?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", wehrte Harry indigniert ab.

„Heißt das, du uns Seven seid nicht...", enttäuscht brach Tom ab.

Alle Gesichter wandten sich wieder dem Captain zu. Chakotay sah, dass es um Kathryns Mundwinkel unkontrolliert zuckte.

„Nein, Tom. In dieser Richtung ist mir nichts bekannt. Ich erwarte ein Kind."

War es Absicht, dass Kathryn sich bei diesen Worten so gedreht hatte, das sie im Profil zu den Offizieren stand? Und vor allem, war es Absicht, dass sie sich so über ihr Uniformoberteil strich, dass die eigentlich unscheinbare Wölbung so deutlich sichtbar wurde? Die fassungslosen Gesichter der Führungsoffiziere entschädigten Chakotay jedenfalls für alle Nerven, die er heute hatte lassen müssen.

„Sie Captain?", platze B'Elanna heraus. „Aber wer...?" Sichtbar über sich selbst entsetzt brach die Chefingenieurin ab.

„... ist der Vater?", vollendete Chakotay. Himmel, nur akute Übermüdung konnte B'Elanna zu solch einer Frage veranlasst haben. Chakotay stand auf und legte den Arm um seinen Captain. „Ich natürlich, B'Elanna."

Tuvok – wer sonst? – fand als erster zu angemessenen Umgangsformen zurück. Gemessen sagte er: „Meinen Glückwunsch, Captain, Commander. Die Ankündigung neuen Lebens ist immer ein Grund zu großer Freude."

Jetzt erwachten auch die anderen aus ihrer Schockstarre. Alles sprang auf und drängte sich mit Glückwünschen um die beiden.

Einzig Tom war schneeweiß auf seinem Platz sitzen geblieben. „Zwei Monate Repliaktorrationen verloren und dabei stand es doch eindeutig in der Botschaft...", murmelte er vor sich hin.

=/\=

Endlich waren sie wieder allein im Briefing-Raum. Chakotay hielt Kathryn immer noch im Arm. Beide hatten sich dem Sichtfenster zugewandt und betrachteten die Sterne.

„Jetzt ist es raus", stellte Kathryn fest und wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu. „Das ist bemerkenswert gut gegangen. Findest du nicht?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe nichts anderes erwartet. Wir haben eine phantastische Crew."

„Die beste überhaupt", stimmte Kathryn zu. „Was meinst du, wie lange wird es dauern, bis diese Nachricht ihre Runde durchs Schiff gemacht hat?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Zeiteinheit gibt, die winzig genug ist, das zu messen", lachte Chakotay. „Lassen wir ihnen trotzdem noch etwas Zeit, sich zu fangen."

=/\=

„Was für ein Tag", sagte Kathryn und ließ sich schwer auf ihren Stuhl am Esstisch plumpsen, während Chakotay das Abendessen zubereitete. „Ich kann nirgendwo auf diesem Schiff mehr hingehen, ohne von Glückwünschen und guten Ratenschlägen überhäuft zu werden, sogar Seven hat mir die Ansichten des Borg-Kollektivs über Schwangerschaft und Kindererziehung mitgeteilt und Tom Paris hat uns angeboten, die Holo-Programme zur Geburtsvorbereitung und Säuglingspflege auszuprobieren, die er für sich und B'Elanna entwickelt hatte."

„Oh, da kann ich drüber", lachte Chakotay. „B'Elanna hat mir gleich die ganze Miral zum Üben angeboten. Im Übrigen kannst du froh sein, mich heil zurückbekommen zu haben. B'Elanna konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie mich aus Freude erdrücken oder mir nicht doch lieber die Nase brechen soll, weil ich ihr nichts verraten hatte."

Kathryn lachte: „Jedenfalls war es schon fast eine Erholung mit Commander Geller zu sprechen. Ihrer Einschätzung nach wird das Bekanntwerden meiner Schwangerschaft nun ‚nicht mehr allzu großen Schaden anrichten' – das ist doch genau das was eine werdende Mutter hören möchte", spottete sie. „Aber die Crew scheint sich wirklich zu freuen. Ich habe heute einen erstaunlichen Zuwachs an Replikatorrationen auf meinem Konto feststellen können, die mir von verschiedenen anonymen Quellen zugewiesen wurden. Manche waren sehr erfolgreich darin, ihre Herkunft zu verschleiern, andere weniger."

Kathryn schwankte zwischen Rührung und Belustigung. Chakotay wusste, wie viel ihr die Meinung ihrer Leute bedeutete. „Außerdem haben mir verschiedene Crewmitglieder angeboten, ihre Sprechzeit mit dem Alpha-Quadranten mit mir zu tauschen, wenn ich private Gespräche führen möchte. Ich glaube, ich würde meiner Mutter gerne persönlich erzählen, dass sie nun bald Großmutter wird. Aber sie haben alle so lange darauf gewartet, selbst mit ihren Lieben sprechen zu können, da kann ich ihnen doch nicht einfach ihre Zeit wegnehmen."

„Doch, das kannst du", sagte Chakotay fest. „Sie haben es dir freiwillig anboten, weil sie dich mögen und schätzen. Es wäre eine Missachtung einer erwachsenen und freiwilligen Entscheidung das einfach abzuweisen, nur weil du meinst, sie vor sich selbst schützen zu müssen."

Kathryn nickte nachdenklich. Chakotay wusste, dass sie nun eine Weile brauchen würde, um sich mit diesem Gedanken vertraut zu machen.

„Außerdem war Tuvok bei mir", erzählte Kathryn weiter. „Er wollte mir noch einmal persönlich gratulieren. Daneben hat er mich darauf hingewiesen, dass es logisch für uns beide wäre, nun ein gemeinsames Quartier zu beziehen. Die andauernden Ort-zu-Ort-Transporte wären zu energieintensiv und gefährlich."

„Er wusste davon?" Auch wenn Chakotay nicht sicher gewesen war, ob der Vulkanier nicht etwas ahnte, war er nun doch perplex. Schweigen war das eine, unnötige Ressourcen-Verschwendung zu decken das andere.

„'Ihr Wunsch nach Privatsphäre war logisch und verlangte meinen Respekt. Nach Ihren Offenbarungen beim heutigen Briefing rechtfertigen die Umstände die weitere Inanspruchnahme eigentlich überflüssiger und potentiell gefährlicher Transporte nicht mehr'", imitierte Kathryn ihren Sicherheitsoffizier.

„Dem kann ich nicht wiedersprechen." Chakotay hörte selbst, dass seine Stimme belegt klang. Bisher hatten ihre Geheimhaltungspläne von ihnen verlangt, dass jeder sein eigenes Quartier behielt. Obwohl sein eigenes Quartier in den letzten Monaten kaum benutzt hatte, war er sich immer noch nicht sicher, was Kathryn von der Idee hielt.

„Ich auch nicht, Chakotay", sagte Kathryn ruhig. „Wie es aussieht, ist es Zeit für den nächsten Schritt. Wir werden wohl B'Elanna um einige Umbaumaßnahmen bitten müssen."

=/\=

Doch natürlich blieb nicht alles eitel Sonnenschein. Schon bald nach dem Bekanntwerden von Kathryns Schwangerschaft hatte Admiral Gilmore ein Gespräch mit ihnen beiden angeordnet.

„Captain, wie ich höre, hatten Sie ein kleines Geheimnis", sagte der Admiral kühl.

„Admiral?" Kathryn gab sich jede Mühe verständnislos zu wirken.

„Sparen Sie sich Ihr Theater, selbstverständlich haben Sie Ihre Schwangerschaft ganz vorschriftgemäß gemeldet und selbstverständlich ist es nur ein Zufall, dass diese Meldung in den Mühlen der Bürokratie unterging. Ich lasse mich nicht gerne veräppeln, Captain – auch nicht von der Heldin des Delta-Quadranten."

Chakotay sah, wie Kathryns Gesicht hart wurde. Dass die Leiterin der Untersuchungskommission sie außer der Reihe hatte sprechen wollen, hatte sie beide schon zutiefst beunruhigt. Das Verhalten des Admirals schien ihre Befürchtungen zu bestätigen.

„Es tut mir leid, Admiral. Ich verstehe Ihre Verärgerung", sagte Chakotay ruhig. „Tatsächlich hatten wir das Bedürfnis nach größtmöglicher Diskretion. Wir benötigten einfach Zeit, um uns an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen."

„Sie beziehen sich auf den Bericht Ihres Arztes, dass diese Schwangerschaft ein ‚Unfall' war?"

Chakotay konnte die Ungläubigkeit des Admirals verstehen. Im 24. Jahrhundert gab es so etwas wie ungeplante Schwangerschaften praktisch nicht mehr.

„Das Baby war ungeplant, ja. Wir sehen es aber dennoch nicht als Unfall an."

„Es ist der größte Glücksfall meines Lebens", unterbrach Kathryn ihn mit fester Stimme. „Trotzdem bedaure ich sehr, dass Sie sich von uns hinters Licht geführt fühlen. Geben Sie mir die Schuld, ich bin der Captain dieses Schiffes und in meiner Verantwortung für meine Crew hätte ich dafür sorgen müssen, dass Sie ausreichend informiert werden. Ich kann Sie nur bitten, dass dies keine Auswirkungen auf Ihre Entscheidungsfindung hat."

„Sie denken niedrig von mir, Captain", sagte Admiral Gilmore scharf. „Die Kommission ist alleine der Gerechtigkeit verpflichtet. Trotzdem kann ich nicht außer Acht lassen, dass gerade Ihre Beurteilungen Ihres Commanders von Ihren persönlichen Gefühlen gefärbt sein könnten."

„Das sind sie ganz bestimmt." Chakotay erkannte, das war seine Kathryn auf der Flucht nach vorne. „Es gibt keinen Menschen, von dem ich eine höhere Meinung habe. Commander Chakotay ist der ehrenhafteste, tapferste und loyalste Mensch, den ich kenne. Ich könnte mir keinen besseren ersten Offizier – oder Mann – vorstellen. Sollten Sie jedoch einen unvoreingenommen Bericht wünschen, wird Ihnen Lieutenant Commander Tuvok diesen gerne liefern."

„Darauf werde ich zurückkommen", beschied der Admiral. „Sagen Sie Commander Tuvok, ich erwarte seine Einschätzung in drei Tagen. Aber auch Ihre Aussage heute werde ich berücksichtigen." Der Admiral schien den Com-Link beenden zu wollen, wandte sich dann aber noch einmal in die Kamera. „Ach und Captain, Commander – meinen Glückwunsch."

Chakotay meinte ein leises Lächeln zu erhaschen, als der Admiral vom Bildschirm verschwand.

=/\=

Es war faszinierend, wie schnell sich Kathryns Körper in den nächsten Wochen veränderte. Bald war sich die Besatzung der Voyager einig, dass sie alle von Blindheit geschlagen gewesen sein mussten. Chakotay genoss es, dass Kathryn und er sich nun nicht mehr die kleinen Gesten der Zuneigung in der Öffentlichkeit versagen mussten – die großen Gesten hoben sie sich für ihr frisch erweitertes Quartier auf.

„Bisher laufen mindestens vier Wett-Pools von denen ich weiß", informierte er als treuer erster Offizier seinen Captain. „Der erste geht auf den Namen unserer Tochter, der zweite auf den Geburtstermin, der dritte auf den ‚Aufenthaltsort beim Einsetzen der Wehen'."

„Immerhin nicht auf den Geburtsort", sagte Kathryn trocken.

„Nein, da sind sie sich ganz einig, dass der Doktor und ich dafür sorgen werden, dass du es rechtzeitig auf die Krankenstation schaffst. Und Recht haben sie!"

„Und worauf wird denn gewettet?"

„Die meisten setzen auf die Brücke oder deinen Bereitschaftsraum, erstaunlich viele auf Jeffriesröhre 47 – frag mich nicht warum – im Mittelfeld liegen das astrometrische Labor und der Maschinenraum, weit abgeschlagen sind Orte wie unser Quartier oder das Kasino. Das Holodeck hat nur eine Chance, wenn es eine Fehlfunktion haben sollte. Außerdem gibt es noch Außenseiter wie ‚im Q-Kontinuum' oder ‚bei Verhandlungen mit der Borgkönigin'."

„Reizend. Und worauf setzt du?"

„Ich?", fragte Chakotay treuherzig. „Wie kommst du darauf? So was würde ich nie tun – aber ihr würdet mir einen großen Gefallen tun, wenn ihr euch tatsächlich mit dem Quartier begnügen würdet. Die Quoten sind unglaublich."

Kathryn lachte. „Mal sehen, was wir für dich tun können. Aber ich an deiner Stelle würde mir keine allzu großen Hoffnungen machen."

Chakotay seufzte theatralisch.

„Du hast gesagt, du weißt von vier Wett-Pools. Worauf geht der vierte?", fragte Kathryn neugierig.

„Der geht dann auf die Dauer deines Mutterschutzes. Allerdings ist das etwas langweilig. Länger als eine Woche gibt dir niemand. Die klassische Einschätzung ist: zwischen Einsetzen der Presswehen und dem nächsten roten Alarm."

„Damit könnten sie durchaus Recht haben", sagte Kathryn nachdenklich. Sie legte ihm die Hand aufs Knie. „Fändest du das schlimm, Chakotay?"

Chakotay war gerührt, dass sie diese Frage überhaupt stellte. Er wusste, dass nach Kathryns Selbstbild ihr als Mutter und Captain ganz alleine die Entscheidungshoheit über diese Frage zustand.

„Das bist du", sagte er schlicht und griff ihre Hände. „Du wirst immer in erster Linie Captain sein und alles andere hintenanstellen."

„Ich werde dich oder unsere Tochter nie hintenanstellen."

„Doch, das wirst du. Sobald der rote Alarm losgeht, werden du und ich ausblenden, dass wir eine Tochter haben und nur noch Captain und erster Offizier sein – genauso wie B'Elanna und Tom in solchen Momenten Chef-Ingenieur und Chef-Pilot sein müssen. Anders können wir hier gar nicht überleben."

„Du hast vermutlich recht", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Manchmal glaube ich, du kennst mich besser als ich mich selbst."

„Das gehört zu den Aufgaben eines guten ersten Offiziers."

„Im Gegensatz dazu, seinen Captain zu schwängern?", fragte Kathryn unschuldig.

„Das war meine persönliche Sonderleistung nur für dich", erklärte Chakotay ernsthaft.

„Gibt es schon Neuigkeiten von Commander Geller?", fragte er dann. Nach ihrem Gespräch mit Admiral Gilmore waren sie sich des Ausgangs der Untersuchung nicht mehr so sicher. Sicher, Admiral Gilmore war eine ehrenwerte Frau, aber auf den Schlips durfte man ihr nicht treten. Und Commander Geller war bestimmt nicht die Richtige, um die Wogen zu glätten.

„Scheinbar arbeitet die Kommission weiter wie bisher. Und zumindest Commander L'Nessy hat wohl durchblicken lassen, dass er in unserer Situation nicht anders gehandelt hätte. Aber wir können wohl nur abwarten..." Kathryn seufzte. Geduld war noch nie eine ihrer größten Tugenden gewesen.

„Kleines, du machst unser Leben ganz schön kompliziert, ist dir das bewusst?", fragte sie ihren Bauch.


	5. Chapter 5

=/\= Kapitel 5 =/\=

Die salbungsvolle Rede des myktanischen Botschafters dauerte nun schon eine dreiviertel Stunde. Auch wenn es sehr nett von den Myktarianern war, ihnen einen großen Abschied zu bereiten, jetzt wo sie das Gebiet der Union freier Planeten verließen, wünschte sich Chakotay, der Mann würde sich etwas kürzer fassen. Kathryn zeigte zwar einen stoischen Gesichtsausdruck, doch er fand, dass sie etwas blass um die Nase wirkte. Sie sollte nicht gezwungen sein, aus reiner Höflichkeit so lange stehen zu müssen. Kathryn war da natürlich anderer Ansicht. Chakotay musste wider Willen lächeln. Wenn es einen Wettkampf „Eine Schwangerschaft kann mich doch nicht stoppen" gegeben hatte, er wüsste nicht, ob B'Elanna oder Kathryn gewonnen hätte. Immerhin waren die Nasen der Besatzung diesmal längst nicht so gefährdet, unversehens gebrochen zu werden, wie im letzten Jahr als Miral unterwegs gewesen war.

Chakotay konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Ansprache des Botschafters. Jetzt ging es um die Herausforderungen, denen sie entgegensahen, wenn sie nun den Raum der Union verließen. Als ob sie das selbst nicht gut genug wussten. Dabei ahnte Chakotay, dass Kathryn sich momentan weniger Sorgen um die Gefahren des Delta-Quadranten machte, als vielmehr um die Ergebnisse der Untersuchungskommission. Die Verkündigung der Ergebnisse war ohne Angabe näherer Gründe um zwei Wochen verschoben und das machte sie alle nervös. Was, wenn Kathryns Schwangerschaft doch Einfluss auf das Ergebnis haben sollte? Noch drei Tage, sagte sich Chakotay, noch drei Tage.

=/\=

„Diese Kommission hat in den letzten zwei Monaten den rechtlichen Status diverser Besatzungsmitglieder der USS Voyager überprüft", begann Admiral Emily Gilmore drei Tage später ihre Rede zum Abschluss der Untersuchungskommission. „Dabei haben wir uns mit etlichen Fragen auseinandergesetzt, die nicht nur rechtlicher, sondern auch moralischer oder gar philosophischer Natur sind und einige bemerkenswerte Menschen und Geschichten kennen gelernt, sowie einige Überraschungen erleben müssen." Ein scharfer Blick traf Kathryn und Chakotay. „Die Geschichte dieses Schiffes ist beeindruckend, doch das darf uns nicht den Blick dafür verstellen, was richtig und was falsch ist. Aber ist eine gerechte Beurteilung aus der komfortablen Sicherheit des Sternenflotten-Hauptquartiers überhaupt möglich?

Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, Lieutenant Ayala, Crewman Cell, Crewman Mariah Henley" Admiral Gilmore zählte die Namen aller Maquis auf. „Diese Kommission hat ihre Fälle gründlich geprüft und wir schließen uns der Argumentation Ihrer Anwältin an: auf Grund der geänderten politischen Lage und auf Grund Ihrer fraglos großen Leistungen an Bord der USS Voyager werden die Ermittlungsverfahren gegen Sie alle eingestellt."

Auf einen Moment atemloser Stille folgte allgemeiner Jubel. Tom und B'Elanna fielen sich um den Hals, einige Maquis vollführten ein kleines Freudentänzchen. Für Chakotay war nur wichtig, dass Kathryn dicht neben ihm stand und seine Hand fest drückte. „Ich bin so froh, so froh", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Admiral Gilmore gab der Besatzung einen Moment Zeit, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Des Weiteren hat diese Kommission beschlossen, Ihnen den Eintritt bzw. Wiedereintritt in den offiziellen Dienst der Sternenflotte anzubieten. Diejenigen unter Ihnen, die bereits über einen Abschluss der Akademie verfügen, übernehmen wir auf Wunsch direkt in den Rang, der Ihnen von Captain Janeway provisorisch verliehen wurde. Bei allen anderen werden wir den Dienst auf der Voyager als Ausbildungszeit anerkennen. Um endgültig in den regulären Dienst übernommen werden zu können, erwartet die Akademie lediglich die Einreichung einer Abschlussarbeit. Ihre Anwältin wird sie über die entsprechenden Ansprechpartner in Kenntnis setzen."

Chakotay hörte aufgeregtes Getuschel von hinten, Yosa und Kenneth Dalby diskutierten schon mögliche Themen. Kathryn neben ihm strahlte vor Glück. „Na, möchtest du auch mein regulärer Commander werden?", raunte sie ihm zu.

„Crewman Marla Gilmore, Crewman Noah Lessing, Crewman James Morrow, Crewman Brian Sofin, Crewman Angelo Tassoni, Ihre Fälle sind leider nicht so erfreulich", fuhr Admiral Gilmore streng fort. „Ihnen werden nicht nur Verstöße gegen die oberste Direktive vorgeworfen, sondern auch die Tötung unschuldiger Lebensformen sowie die mut- um nicht sogar zu sagen böswillige Gefährdung der USS Voyager und ihrer Besatzung, deren Tod sie mit Ihrem Handeln billigend in Kauf genommen hätten. Und um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, haben Sie diese Taten begangen, während Sie die Uniform der Sternenflotte trugen, deren Ansehen Sie damit aufs tiefste besudelt haben." Die gute Laune war mit einem Schlag aus dem Labor verschwunden. Chakotay sah, wie die fünf früheren Mitglieder der Equinox in sich zusammenschrumpften. „Aus diesen Gründen fällt es mir äußerst schwer, auch Ihr Verfahren einzustellen. Zu Ihrer Verteidigung sind Ihre verzweifelte Situation, sowie die Tatsache, dass Sie den Befehlen Ihrer vorgesetzten Offiziere folgten, anzusehen. Außerdem haben Sie während Ihrer Zeit auf der Voyager äußerst wohlwollende Beurteilungen Ihrer Vorgesetzten erhalten. Ich sehe das als ein Zeichen der Reue und des Willens sich zu bessern. Deshalb sind wir zu folgendem Schluss gekommen: Während der Reise der Voyager bleiben Sie weiterhin im Rang eines Crewman, mit dem Ende der Reise werden Sie umgehend aus dem Dienst der Sternenflotte entlassen. Von einer weiteren Strafverfolgung wird indes abgesehen."

Chakotay sah wie Marla Gilmore die Tränen weg blinzelte. Die junge Frau tat ihm leid. Sie und ihre Kameraden waren noch so jung gewesen, als sich die Equinox auf ihre verhängnisvolle Reise gemacht hatte. Wie viele wären wohl in eine ähnliche Falle gegangen? Hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wissen was richtig ist, der Angst sich gegen die Vorgesetzten durchzusetzen und dem unbändigen Wunsch bald – und vor allem heil – wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Und doch: Im Vergleich zu dem was sie getan hatten, war der Spruch des Admirals mild.

„Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris", rief Admiral Gilmore unterdessen den nächsten Fall auf. „Diese Kommission erkennt an, dass durch Ihren Dienst auf der USS Voyager Ihre Strafe vollumfänglich abgebüßt wurde und bestätigt auch offiziell Ihre Ernennung zum Lieutenant Junior Grade.

Seven of Nine, frühere Annika Hanson und Icheb, gegen Sie beide lag nie etwas vor, dass eine Strafverfolgung gerechtfertigt hätte. Doch durch Ihre Vergangenheit als Borg sahen wir uns gezwungen, Ihren rechtlichen Status zu klären. Miss of Nine, hiermit bestätigen wir Ihre Staatsbürgerschaft in der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten. Mr. Icheb, Sie gelten als Mitglied einer befreundeten Spezies, außerdem wurden Sie von der Akademie der Sternenflotte akzeptiert und haben eine außerplanmäßige Kadettenausbildung an Bord der USS Voyager aufgenommen. Sollten Sie sich entscheiden, ebenfalls um die Staatsbürgerschaft der Föderation zu ersuchen, werden wir Ihren Antrag wohlwollend unterstützen.

Und nun noch zu Ihnen Doktor. Die Frage, wo Leben beginnt, ist in den letzten Jahren immer schwieriger zu beantworten geworden. Noch unklarer ist, ab wann jemand als natürliche Person im rechtlichen Sinne anzuerkennen ist. Was einem Menschen, Vulkanier oder Klingonen von Geburt an zusteht, muss in Ihrem Fall kritisch abgewogen werden. Sind Sie tatsächlich eine eigenständige Person geworden oder nur ein Computerprogramm, das dies perfekt simulieren kann? Und selbst wenn letzteres zutrifft, kann es nicht sein, dass diese Fähigkeit schon ausreicht, um eine Person zu definieren? Immerhin gibt es genügend Philosophen, die auch uns als schlichte Bio-Computer ansehen. Ich kann und will diese Frage nicht beantworten, noch können das meine Kollegen in dieser Kommission. Wir sind also im Zweifel, und einer alten Rechtsnorm folgend, entscheiden wir uns im Zweifel für Sie: Doktor hiermit werden Sie allgemeingültig als natürliche Person des öffentlichen Rechts und Bürger der Föderation anerkannt – mitsamt aller dazugehörigen Privilegien und Pflichten."

* * *

><p>=\= Epilog =/\=

Das Holo-Deck imitierte den wunderschönen Park des Sternenflotten-Hauptquartiers, um Chakotay waren die Crewmitlieder der Voyager versammelt.

Jetzt trat Kathryn auf ihn zu. Nie hatte er sie so stolz gesehen. Ihr Bauch wölbte sich mittlerweile außerordentlich sichtbar unter ihrer Gala-Uniform. Und auch wenn sie sich über Unförmigkeit und Watschelgang beklagte, fand er sie einfach nur unglaublich schön. Natürlich war es verschwenderisch gewesen, nur für diesen einen Anlass eine Umstands-Gala-Uniform zu replizieren, aber sie hatte darauf bestanden.

„Commander Chakotay, im Namen der Sternenflotte erhalten Sie hiermit regulär den Rang eines Commanders." Kathryn beugte sich vor und befestigte die drei goldenen Pins an seinem Kragen, dabei streiften ihre Lippen ganz sacht seine Wange. Chakotay musste all seine Selbstkontrolle aufbieten, um weiterhin in militärisch korrekter Haltung zu verharren.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte Kathryn laut und die Crew brach in Jubel aus. Dabei war Chakotay nur der erste, der heute seine provisorischen gegen die regulären Dienstabzeichen der Sternenflotte tauschten sollte. Jetzt wandte sich Kathryn B'Elanna Torres zu.

„Lieutenant Junior Grade B'Elanna Torres, im Namen der Sternflotte erhalten Sie hiermit regulär den Rang eines Lieutenants." Es folgte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause bis B'Elanna begriff.

„Sie befördern mich?"

„Die ingenieurswissenschaftliche Fakultät der Akademie war von Ihrer Arbeit so beeindruckt, dass der Leiter sich energisch für Ihre Beförderung ausgesprochen hat. Und wer bin ich, dass ich dem wiederspreche?", sagte Kathryn herzlich, als sie B'Elanna die zwei goldenen Pins ansteckte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

B'Elanna wandte sich um und zischte ihrem Mann in scherzhafter Boshaftigkeit zu: „Hol das erst mal ein, Fliegerjunge."

„Tut mir leid, B'Elanna." Chakotay sah, wie Kathryn nur mühsam ihre Heiterkeit unterdrückte. „Treten Sie vor, Tom. Lieutenant Junior Grade Thomas Eugene Paris, im Namen der Sterneflotte erhalten Sie hiermit den Rang eines Lieutenants." Tom strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und Chakotay freute sich mit ihm. Aber auch B'Elanna schien halbwegs zufrieden: „Ich bin immer noch dienstälter."

Kathryn wandte sich nun den übrigen Maquis zu, um sie zu offiziellen Mitgliedern der Sternenflotte zu ernennen. Auch wenn sich am Anfang nicht alle sicher gewesen waren, ob sie das wirklich wollten, zum Schluss hatte doch jeden der Ehrgeiz gepackt. Über Monate war die Voyager ein Schiff im Abschlussarbeits-Fieber gewesen. Chakotay wusste, wie stolz Kathryn auf ihre Leute war und er selbst war es nicht minder. Vorsichtig betastete er die drei Pins an seinem Kragen. Sie fühlten sich gut an, richtig. Und sie waren ein Versprechen an die Zukunft, für Kathryn und das Baby.


End file.
